Typically, the term “electronic device” may be used for a device that allows a user to utilize various communication and multimedia functions, such as voice communication, short message transmission and reception, multimedia functions, such as music and video playback, and other entertainment functions such as allowing the user to play a game. Such an electronic device is configured in various forms. For example, the electronic device's external configuration may be bar-type, clamshell-type, sliding-type, etc.
In addition, the electronic device may be a desktop computer used in home or office, or a laptop computer with improved portability features.
To allow for electronic communication, these electronic devices may be able to connect commercially available wireless communication networks. For example, an electronic device such as a laptop computer can be connected to a commercially available communication network by being connected to a wireless Access Point (AP) provided within a limited area, like a wireless Local Area Network (LAN). Alternatively, the electronic device may connect to a mobile cellular network such as an LTE™ network
For wireless communication connections based on various communication protocols, such as Bluetooth, wireless LAN, Internet communication, and inter-device communications with Internet of Things (IoT) devices, an electronic device may be equipped with a plurality of antenna devices operating in different frequency bands. In some embodiments, the electronic device may include a plurality of antenna devices operating in the same frequency band for high-speed data transmission, stable wireless connection maintenance, and the like.
When the performance (e.g., data processing speed, memory capacity, data storage capacity, or quality of input and output video or sound) is the same, small size, weight, and/or elegant appearance may be the user's selection criteria for an electronic device. For example, portability and/or appearance may be the primary criterion for selecting an electronic device. In accordance with this trend, the size and weight of electronic devices are gradually being reduced, and these devices may be finished in a metallic exterior for a more pleasing appearance. However, the exterior metallic material used may deteriorate performance of the antenna devices within the electronic devices.